An Unexpected Help
by buffy2213
Summary: Allison is a young muggle girl whose parents have been murdered at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Although she is not a witch, Allison has telekinesis and telepathic powers which she uses to help Harry Potter and his friends to defeat Voldemort and avenge her parents. Please read and review. Thanks.


Chapter 1

A young girl around 13 years old lies in her bed, sniffing and wiping her running nose with tissues. Her mother was sitting on the edge of her bed, comforting her and feeding her soup.

"Would you like some more, Allison?" her mother asked.

"Yes please, Mom" the girl replied and her mother left to make some more.

A few minutes later the door opened and Allison's father came walking into her bedroom, arriving home from work.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Allison.

"Hello, sweetheart" said her father "how are you feeling?"

"A little better I suppose," Allison smiled.

She started to think about how lucky she was to have such great parents. Not only were they loving and caring of her but they also accept her for who or what she is. To put it simply, Allison was not a normal person.

Earlier that year she had discovered she had the ability to move objects with her mind as well as read people's thoughts, feelings and emotions. This was known as telepathy and telekinesis. But despite this her parents still loved her and although they did not possess any of those abilities themselves they still supported their daughter and helped her to develop her powers and learn to control as well as teach her to use them responsibly.

Eventually, Allison's telepathy began to develop and she could do more than just read people's thoughts but she could also look into their memories, alter their memories, use her mind to inflict pain into their minds and control how they think, act, feel and even what they do.

She of course knows to only use these abilities if really necessary. She would never harm someone or cause great disaster with her powers.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a scream was heard downstairs. Allison recognized it as her mother's voice. Her father got up quickly and headed for the door. Allison was about to get up as well but her father turned and raised his hand at her.

"Stay here," he said.

"But dad…." But before Allison could finish her dad was already out the door and running straight downstairs.

Doing as her father said Allison remained in her room but her curiousity got the better of her and she got up from bed and pressed her ears against the door. She hears her father yelling and two other unfamiliar voices yelling along with him. She hears what sounds like a huge blast, her father screaming and then a loud plop to the floor.

Allison could no longer bear it, she had to go and see what was wrong. She darted out the door and headed for the stairs. Going down the stairs she went to where she thought the noises came from and saw something she would never forget.

Her mother and father, lying on the ground, cold and still.

She rushed towards their bodies, ignoring the two figures that stood in front of her.

"Momma, Papa," she yelled, "No, you can't be dead. Please wake up."

"Well, well, well" a dark-toned voice said.

Allison slowly raised her head and saw two men standing in front of her, raising what appears to be wands in front of her face.

"Look what we have here," said the first one, the same one with the dark-toned voice, "Another filthy little muggle for us to kill"

"But wait, let's not get too hasty" said the second one, "Perhaps a little torture would be fun first. Hearing her scream and beg for mercy."

The first one smirked, "What a marvelous idea," he said "We should've thought of doing that with her parents as well."

Allison, still kneeling by her parents' bodies, clenched her fists, looking down at the ground. She never felt so angry in her entire life. She stood up, slowly, still clenching her fists and raised her face up to meet the faces of her parents' murderers.

"Oooo, look who thinks she's so tough, taking on two full-grown wizards," said the first one.

_Wizards? _Thought Allison _What are they talking about?_

Allison didn't know it but the two men that stood before her, the two men that murdered her mother and father were powerful wizards that served the one and only dark lord, Lord Voldemort. They came here under his orders to murder the muggle family that occupied in this house and to show no mercy and leave no one alive.

"This should be fun," said the second one. He waved his wand and a huge blue blast of energy struck Allison in her chest. She dropped back down to her knees and held her chest the pain spreading though her body, like a tsunami. She whimpered in pain as another struck of magical energy struck her, making her whole body drop the ground on her stomach. She felt one of the wizards' foot push under her stomach and roll her over on her back.

She lied down in pain, whimpering and and fluttering her eyes, feeling herself getting weaker. She looked up to see the two wizards hovering over her, looking very pleased with what they had done.

"Not so tough now, are you?" the first one taunted her as the second one laughed.

"Silly girl." said the second one "Did you really think you could take on two wizards. You couldn't fight us even if you tried. Not only are you just a foolish little girl but you're a filthy little muggle, you wouldn't stand a chance."

"It's a shame you won't live to see our master rise up and rule over the rest of the muggles," said the first one, "But no matter, you'll soon be joining your parents."

He raised his wand and was about the cast the killing curse on the girl but she was quicker and in a burst of fury she shot both their wands right out of their hands with her powers. The two wizards stood in shock before Allison used her telekinesis to push them right against the wall in front of her. She slowly got up afterwards, ignoring the pain and trying her best to stand up straight.

She looked at the two wizards, still pinned against the wall by her telekinesis. Allison added more pressure to it and the two wizards began to cry out in pain.

Allison slowly walked up to the second one; she grabbed his head, twisting it to the side quickly causing his neck to break, killing him in an instance.

She then turned to the first one and walked slowly towards him and grabbed his head the same way she did to the other one. But before she could kill him she stopped and decided to snoop through his head and look through his memories. She closed her eyes to concentrate better. She then knew about everything. Everything from Voldemort taking over the Ministry of Magic to Harry Potter being the chosen one.

Afterwards, Allison opened her eyes and looked directly into the wizard's eyes. She gave him one last glare before twisting his head and killing him.

Now that she knew about the wizard world, Allison was going to help this Harry Potter to defeat the man responsible for her parents' death. The man known as Voldemort.


End file.
